


And All the Lanterns Were Lit [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra returns to Skyhold, and a chance meeting late at night makes it a homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the Lanterns Were Lit [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And All the Lanterns Were Lit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173056) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/And%20All%20the%20Lanterns%20Were%20Lit.mp3) | 22:38 | 21.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-all-lanterns-were-lit) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/So%20Falls%20the%20Light.m4b) | 1:25:33 | 39.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-all-lanterns-were-lit) |  |   
  
### Music

_Bard Maker (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
